Surprise!
by Blainefan95
Summary: If you're too conservative to read about gay people having sex, leave now! If you like klex (klaine sex) than read it and rewiew! I hope you'll enjoy it :) KLAINE!


8:00 a.m. Kurt woke up in his apartment. He lived here since 2 weeks. His dad leaved 2 days ago. Now he felt a little lonely. He missed Rach, but he was glad he had his own apartment now. Santana was a little annoying lately. Now that he leaved San can get his room. He also missed Blaine. His love was in Lima, still in high school. They were talking almost every day, but it wasn't the same. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him and feel his hands on his waist. Kurt's eyes opened, when he heard a knocking on the door. 'Who the hell can it be?' he thought sleepily. He walked out to open the door in pajamas. He opened the door, but couldn't believe what he saw. Blaine was standing there with a huge Warbler smile on his face. Kurt couldn't say anything just stared at him.

„Surprise!" Blaine said happily.

„B-Blaine?" Kurt asked. „Am I dreaming?"

„I don't think so." Blaine said smiling at Kurt's words.

„Oh my God!" Kurt kissed Blaine passionatly. „I can't believe you're here." He said with tears in his eyes.

„Well I am." He smiled. „So can we go inside?"

„Oh, sure." Kurt said shaking.

They went to Kurt's kitchen. Kurt made coffee for them, while Blaine looked around in the apartment.

„It's awesome." He said walking behind Kurt, kissing his neck.

„Thank you. My dad helped me with the decoration."

„Did HE help YOU with decoracion? How?"

„He payed." Kurt said laughing. „Here is your coffee."

„Thank you. I'm glad you still remember how I like it."

„Of course I do."

„Cute PJ's by the way." Blaine laughed.

„Shut up! I just woke up."

„Did I wake you?"

„Not exactly, I was awake, I just layed in the bed."

„So that's why you thought you were dreaming."

„Well yeah. Wait a minute, I change my clothes." Kurt said getting up.

„Wait! Don't!"

„What?"

„You look really great in pajamas." Blaine said blushing a little. He was waiting for this moment since 5 monts. He couldn't wait more. Kurt blushed too. They were thinking about the same thing. Kurt turned around to hide his obvious erection. Blaine walked behid him putting his arm around the other boy's waist. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breathing on the back of his neck. Blaine held him tighter. He put one of his hands in Kurt's pants, stroking his hard cock. Kurt lets out a low moan. Blaine found it really hot. He couldn't take it any longer. He turned Kurt around to kiss him furiously. Kurt took his and Blaine's T-shirt off. He kissed Blaine's neck and collarbone, his hands on Blaine's chest. Blaine moaned at the feeling. He pulled away for a minute and dropped on his knees. He put Kurt's pants and underwear down and started to suck that beautifully hard cock. Kurt gasped. He loved the way Blaine did this. He was so good with his tongue. Blaine sucked him even harder sending wibrations with his moans. Kurt wanted more, he wanted to feel Blaine inside him.

„Blaine… baby… please."

„Please what? Tell me exactly what you want."

„I… I want… you."

„What do you want me to do?" He whispered in Kurt's ears.

„Fuck… fuck me."

Blaine moaned lauder at Kurt's words. His jeans were unconfortably tight now, so he took them off with his underwear. He kissed Kurt again, their cocks meeting in the middle.

„Oh shit!" Kurt said nervously.

„What's wrong?"

„I have no lube here."

„Do you think I would travel here without it?" Blaine smiled.

„Oh God! I love you so much."

„I love you too." He said searching for the lube in his beg. He finally found it and went back to kiss his boyfriend again. They went to the bedroom. Kurt layed down, Blaine on top of him. They were kissing passionatly.

„Blaine?! I need you. NOW!" Kurt looked at him with lustful eyes. Blaine would like to tease him, but he wanted he so bed. Blaine covered one of his fingers with the lube, stroking Kurt's tight entrace. Kurt moaned laudly when he felt Blaine's finger inside him.

„Oh… Oh God!… yes… Fuck!" Blaine took it as a sign to add another finger, than a third. The feeling of Kurt's muscles tightening aroud his fingers was amazing. A few minutes later Kurt was streched enough.

„Oh Blaine… please just… just fuck me. I need your cock inside me."

Blaine loved to make Kurt beg for his cock. He pulled his fingers out, covering his own cock with lube. Kurt put his legs on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine moaned slamming into Kurt slowly. He let Kurt use to the strech and started to move slowly. They moaned and gasped as Blaine's trusts get quicker and deeper. He made sure to hit Kurt's prostate with every trust.

„Oh… oh baby yeah… fuck… right there." Kurt moaned.

„Unnghhh… Kurt… oh baby you're so tight."

Kurt felt that familiar feeling in his stomach, his muscles tightening around Blaine. Blaine started to stroke Kurt's pulsating cock.

„Oh… God… baby I'm close… so close." Kurt said in a very high voice.

„Me too." Blaine gasped. „Let it go."

That was it. Kurt couldn't take it any longer. He cummed between them screaming Blaine's name. Blaine trusted a few more times before cumming deep inside of Kurt moaning laudly. He kissed Kurt one more time before pulling out of him. He layed next to Kurt, who was still trying to catch his breath.

„I love you." Kurt said when he finally found his voice.

„I love you too, more than anything." Blaine said one of his arms around Kurt stroking his back. „Can we just lay here forever?"

„No." Kurt said sadly. „But we can lay here today."

„Awesome." Blaine said closing his eyes. Kurt pulled him closer and fell asleep. They dreamed together under the covers and it felt really good.


End file.
